This invention relates to liquid handling systems and, more particularly, to an improved waste funnel system for handling chemical and biological liquid waste.
Chemical and biological waste is being created in ever increasing quantities in laboratories, manufacturing plants and other facilities. Chemical and biological liquid waste such as non-halogenated hydrocarbons, acids, bases and other liquids requires special handling prior to disposal. Normally such waste is accumulated in a waste container designated for waste disposal; and after the waste container is full, it is removed for proper disposal of the waste therein.
During the time that waste is being accumulated in the waste container, a funnel is normally placed in the opening of the container. Funnels are commercially available that are designed for this purpose. For example, such funnels have threaded closures that mate with a threaded openings on the waste container. In addition, some funnels often have hinged lids to prevent the unnecessary leakage of waste vapors from entering the environment. Other funnels have more elaborate ball valves to prevent the leakage of waste vapors into the environment.
Known funnels are very effective in properly transferring waste liquids into a waste container for interim storage. However, the known funnels have several drawbacks and disadvantages. First, known funnels often result in a large inventory of parts. For example, funnels may be used on a wide range of waste containers that range in size from 1 gallon to 55 gallons. Further, although there is some standardization of closures for waste containers, there are still a number of different opening and thread sizes. In addition, depending on the application, the inlet opening of the funnel may vary in size, for example, from about 3-10 inches. With known funnels, each funnel is integral with each closure; and therefore, if a variety of funnel sizes is required, a large inventory of funnels must be acquired and stored.
Another disadvantage of known funnels is that they are subject to back-splash. As liquid is being poured through the funnel into the waste container, the liquid is displacing air in the container. However, there is no place for the air to leave the container; and periodically, it will push back up through the funnel causing a back-splash of the liquid waste. Such a back-splash of the liquid waste is highly undesirable.
A further disadvantage of commercially available funnels is that they are subject to leakage if the waste container is tipped over. With commercially available funnels, the funnel lid is free to open if the waste container is tipped over; and the liquid waste is able to escape from the waste container and the funnel. Not only is the cleanup process costly, but the liquid waste may contaminate surrounding equipment resulting in additional cleanup costs.
With many commercially available funnels, there is a continuous, open liquid passage from the funnel bowl through the funnel spout and into the waste container. Often when liquid waste is being poured into the funnel, an instrument, for example, a stirrer or a pen, is being held by the user; and the instrument is dropped into the funnel. With commercially available funnels, the instrument is often carried into the waste container by the flow of the liquid waste. Normally, there are no attempts to retrieve the instrument, not only is there a cost in the replacement of the instrument, but such foreign material in the waste container may require special handling during a disposal/recycling process.
Consequently, there is a need for a funnel that is more cost effective to make and use and, in addition, reduces back-splashing during use as well as leakage if the waste container is tipped over.
The present invention provides a funnel that is simple in construction, less expensive and more user friendly than known funnels. The funnel of the present invention effectively prevents back-splashes as liquid is poured into the waste container and also blocks the passage of solid objects therethrough. In addition, the funnel minimizes leakage of liquid waste in the event that the waste container and its attached funnel are accidently tipped over. The funnel of the present invention permits different size funnels to be easily assembled with different container closures, thereby substantially reducing the cost of acquiring and storing such funnel systems. Thus, the funnel is especially cost effective and useful in environments where a large variety of funnels is used.
According to the principles of the present invention and in accordance with the described embodiments, the invention provides a waste funnel system for pouring liquids into a container. The waste funnel system has an adapter with a closure that can be mounted to an opening of the container. The funnel body is mountable in the adapter, thereby permitting different size funnel bodies to be assembled with the same container closure. Hence, an inventory of funnels and closures can be reduced. In one aspect of this invention, a screen is placed in a liquid path between inlet and outlet ends of the funnel body to prevent objects from passing through the funnel system.
In another embodiment of the invention, a waste funnel system has an adapter with a closure that can be mounted to an opening of the container. A funnel body is connected to the adapter, and a vent path extends between the funnel body and the adapter to permit vapors to be displaced from an interior of the container. Thus, back-splashes are prevented when liquid is poured into the funnel system and the container.
In one aspect of this invention, a hydrophobic filter is placed in the vent path to prevent liquid from leaking through the vent path in the event the container and funnel system are tipped over. To further prevent leaks, a cover is placed over the funnel body, and the cover may include a seal.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for pouring liquids through a waste funnel system into a container. First, a first funnel body is mounted in an adapter having a closure, and the closure is connected to an opening of the container. Liquid is then poured through the funnel body and into the container. Thereafter, the first funnel body is removed from the adapter, and a second funnel body is mounted in the adapter.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent during the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings herein.